


Until he came

by needssleep



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Kevin doesn't really feature, M/M, could be a standalone idk yet, eric a bit of a brat, kind of based of sky castle, only mentioned at the end, their rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needssleep/pseuds/needssleep
Summary: Juyeon had a list of things he hated about rich people and worshipped the list until he became an item on it too.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon, Lee Juyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Until he came

Juyeon hates rich people. Admittedly not all rich people but enough for him to dislike any rich person he meets until they prove that he should feel otherwise. There is reasoning behind this, and it was good reasoning in Juyeon’s opinion. 

You see Juyeon was rich himself, but only by circumstance. Marrying his boyfriend of six years ultimately resulted in him gaining this fortune but he had been raised in a modest family, his parents had been neither rich nor poor and had taught him humility and modesty, how to spend money wisely and not show off your wealth, so marrying the son of two of Asia’s richest millionaires did not cause a sudden shift in his personality. Juyeon loved his husband, as ditsy as he could be sometimes, Hyunjae had brought happiness into his life at a time when he thought he’d never find it. Hyunjae also brought their son Youngjae into his life being the one who suggested they adopt the then seven year old just two months into their married lives. He was lucky that his husband was so modest about his wealth, Juyeon wasn’t sure if he could handle raising a rich brat or living in a home larger than their three bedroom apartment. He’d spent his whole life in apartments and wasn’t ready to upgrade just yet, although with the growing influence Hyunjae’s mother was having on their lives he was sure that change would be forced upon him sometime soon.   
Reason number one as to why Juyeon hated rich people; his mother-in-law. 

Now, Lee Chaemin is a perfectly nice woman, to anyone but Juyeon. Always doing charity work and helping those less fortunate than herself, she was the emergency contact of many of her close friends. But the Lee Chaemin Juyeon was so frequently acquainted with was nothing like how others knew her. From the first day they met, when Hyunjae had finally taken him home to meet his parents almost two years into their relationship, she had been snotty about his presence. She had made it very clear she didn’t think Juyeon was good enough for her son even trying to get rid of him on several occasions but eventually she relented to being cold when in conversation with him or only asking about Youngjae when he called her or trying to control every aspect of his life. From what clothes were too tacky to which foods were not ‘good enough’ for her precious grandson Chaemin had a finger in every pie, managing to fine tune his environment in hopes that he would become the snooty son-in-law she had been expecting from the day Hyunjae came out. Someone like Choi Chanhee was probably more to her liking; rich, pretty, well-known and above all spoiled, but unfourtunately for her Choi Chanhee had been courting the heir of the Kim Corporations since the beginning of time so there wasn’t much hope for pushing Hyunjae on him, not that it would have worked anyway, around the same time that Chanhee and Kim Younghoon started dating Hyunjae was chasing Juyeon through the university Art department like a lost puppy.

Reason number two Juyeon hated rich people; the uptight fuckers like Choi Chanhee. 

Much alike Lee Chaemin, Choi Chanhee was nice enough at first glance, attending all the right charity balls and members club fundraisers but behind it all he was just as scheming as the rest of them. Something Juyeon had learnt quite early on was that if you could tell someone was rich just by looking at them and then they told you that they were indeed rich, you steer clear. Only the nice rich people will not tell you straight away that they have more than enough money in their savings. That’s what he liked about Hyunjae. From the moment they had met Juyeon had known Hyunjae had money just from the way he held himself and articulated his words it was apparent he’d gone to boarding school in England, but Hyunjae would never tell you that. In fact he would turn the same shade as his mothers favourite ruby if he was forced into conversation about his Eton education, trying to hide his luxurious upbringing behind the fact that he attended the very humble Yonsei University. But people like Choi Chanhee, and there were many, many people who were exactly like Choi Chanhee- his husband Kim Younghoon included- who would tell you precisely how much money they had in their bank accounts, how many homes they owned in Europe and just how many times they’ve had tea with some Austrian duchess that Juyeon neither knew nor cared about. 

To be fair to Chanhee, he was the nicest of that bred of the wealthy. He had been the one to take Juyeon under his wing after the first very disastrous afternoon tea at the Seoul Members Club where he had spilled Earl Grey on some woman’s Gucci skirt and dropped an entire jug of cream on another ladies custom made hat (it was one of Lee Chaemin’s first attempts at embarrassing him into leaving Hyunjae, her third and final strategy at forcing him out of their lives). Chanhee had been kind enough to teach Juyeon how to hold himself in those situations, to take him shopping so that he had more than one designer shirt that wasn’t straight from a charity shop or vintage sale, to educate him on all the important names within the societal bubble of Asia’s richest. It was thanks to Chanhee that Juyeon could act and dress the part of rich stay-at-home dad. But if it hadn’t been for that, if their tedious friendship had been forged on anything but Juyeon’s gratefulness to Chanhee, he would be unashamed to admit he kind of loathed Choi Chanhee and anyone similar. 

Reason number three of why Juyeon hated rich people had to be the most recent addition to his list; the schools. 

Studying hard to get into a good school, working long hours at a desk to get the highest grades, was totally normal - Juyeon himself had gone through that process and had never given up to achieve the best of the best for himself. Usually parents would help their children with homework or revision, or would give them cups of tea before telling them to go to bed because it was too late to be studying. To Juyeon that was what being a supportive parent was. But apparently in this alternate universe that existed within his own parents did that and so much more. Youngjae had attended a state primary school, neither Hyunjae nor Juyeon wanting to send him to a fee paying school when he was fresh out of a foster home and would barely talk to them let alone be able to start a new school. After lengthy arguments with Chaemin she had ‘allowed’ this to happen once her husband had convinced her it would be the best for Youngjae, and Juyeon had relished in this small victory not particularly caring if it meant she began ordering their groceries for them, one less thing for him to do and a lowered risk of turning the sweetest boy he’s ever met into a spoilt brat. This freedom, however, was short lived. The day Youngjae turned nine several leaflets for the worlds most elite schools were shoved into his hand as his mother-in-law left their home and the next Chanhee turned up at his apartment with his own son in tow demanding they go back-to-school shopping, keep in mind Youngjae turned 10 the next December meaning he would not be starting at a new school for another two years. 

Juyeon never worked out why Changmin had been forced to come along with them, the then eleven-year-old spent most of his time on his Switch ignoring both his dad and Youngjae combined (a commendable achievement in Juyeon’s opinion), but it was after they’d gone through three different school shops, arms ladened with revision books Chanhee insisted where the best only for Juyeon to reveal that they hadn’t applied to any schools yet and Chanhee practically fainted at the notion that Juyeon realised just how important schooling was to these families. It wasn’t just about education or giving their children the chance to explore the world on their own, it was about status and competition, using their children as a means of proving they were better than any other family. That very same day Chanhee had invited himself and Changmin back to the Lee’s apartment and went through every single leaflet, school website and prospectus under the sun, narrowing it down to five schools for Hyunjae to look over and for Youngjae to choose from (because according to Chanhee the partner who works never makes the right choice in school). It took three weeks for Youngjae to choose a school and over that time Juyeon grew so frustrated with his son that he almost just chose one for him, but in the end Youngjae chose the school that Chaemin had been pushing on them for months, Seoul Academic Institute. And then chaos followed.   
Reason number four as to why Juyeon hated rich people; the incessant need for tutors. 

Three long months of pointless arguing against getting Youngjae tutored took place after the boy had chosen a school, only for Juyeon to lose and he had watch as his son was dragged from tutor to tutor, cram school to cram school all for the purpose of getting into a school that would probably take him anyway because his grandparents were on the board of governors. Juyeon watched as Youngjae’s only purpose in life became to study and it crushed him. He could tell Hyunjae hated it too, for all the reassuring his husband did he knew Hyunjae better than that. It crushed the both of them to see their lively son become tired and work driven. He was nine for God’s sake, he was supposed to be running outside and learning without the help of books not staying up till ten at night studying for a test that will not result in anything but tears once he does not do well. After seven months of tutoring Juyeon had had enough, called every single tutor and cram school telling them Youngjae would no longer be attending their facility and picking his son straight up from school not allowing him for even a second to be driven anywhere by his grandmother’s chauffer. Chaemin had not been happy to say the least and arguing had naturally followed. And Juyeon lost. He lost those arguments and lost the will to fight as Chaemin continued to pick Youngjae up from school and take him to tutoring, as Hyunjae called the cram schools to reinsert Youngjae’s names into their timetables. Ten months later and Youngjae was sitting his entrance exam. 

He got in, of course, Juyeon had known he would without the relentless tutoring before they had even decided that was the place to go. But of course, Youngjae couldn’t take a break, not that he wanted to. Whenever Juyeon called him for dinner, asked him if he wanted to go to the cinema, go bowling, go do anything that wasn’t study, the boy would yell at him and tell him to go away. Then Youngjae got older and the pressure grew more and more. He became for reclusive never doing anything but study, Juyeon wasn’t even sure if he had friends at school. Youngjae always insisted he was better, smarter than the other boys at school so there was no need to waste his time on them. He had made one friend in the first three years of his schooling, a boy called Felix who had transferred from Australia. He had been the person Youngjae deemed worthy of his time as, like Youngjae, Felix spent most of his time studying. But it didn’t last. Felix had only studied because he needed to learn Korean and once he had learnt and stopped needing to spend every break and lunch in the library Youngjae decided they couldn’t be friends anymore and Felix made new friends, a group of kids Juyeon saw on the rare occasion he was able to pick Youngjae up from school who were always laughing and messing around. They reminded Juyeon of his own friends from school and whilst he’d smile fondly Youngjae would scowl and mutter under his breath that they were wasting precious time. He had been thirteen at that time. 

Chanhee would try to reassure him that it was okay, that under the pressurised nature of the Lee family Youngjae was bound to struggle to reach out but even Chanhee could see that it was being taken too far. In the end he tried his best to distract Juyeon from the empty apartment by taking him to the club house or on shopping trips or hiking even though he complained it ruined his complexion. It took Juyeon five years to realise he didn’t hate Choi Chanhee, that in fact Chanhee was the best friend he could ask for. The bragging and snobbish behaviour had been his own way of dealing with the pressure from Younghoon’s parents, and Chanhee told him that himself at one of their spontaneous ‘wine nights’. They had gone through the same thing, with Mrs Kim insisting on Changmin going to tutor after tutor just so he could get into a boarding school that neither Changmin nor his parents wanted him to go. They had both cried that night, sobbing for their children and themselves over glasses of Italian wine that Juyeon did care to know the name of. 

So I suppose we should change number two on Juyeon’s list. Juyeon did not, in fact, hate Choi Chanhee or anyone like him. Because he was like Choi Chanhee. For all his morals and pretences, he used his new wealth to hide the fact that he was miserable and that his life was not his own. Not even his child was his own. Juyeon’s list of things to hate about rich people is composed of five things:

1\. His mother-in-law  
2\. Uptight fuckers who were not like Choi Chanhee  
3\. Elitist schools  
4\. The incessant need for tutors  
5\. And the person he had become because of it all. 

He guesses, in the end, he did become the snobby son-in-law Chaemin had always wanted because he gave up and learnt to be that way becoming a shell of the person he used to be whose only purpose in life was to play nice and do as he was told. That is, until Kevin came.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so random but thank you for reading. There could be a second part but idk where to go with it so there also might not be. Have a good day/night!


End file.
